1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An importance of display devices is increasing along with a development of multimedia. Accordingly, various kinds of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) and the like are being used.
The LCD is presently one of most widely used flat panel display devices, and generally includes two substrates (an upper substrate and a lower substrate) having electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which thus determines an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls a polarization of incident light, thereby displaying desired images.
A thickness of the liquid crystal layer interposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate is referred to as a cell gap, and the cell gap may influence overall operating characteristics of the LCD device such as response speed, contrast ratio, viewing angle and luminance uniformity. A non-uniformity of the cell gap may prevent an image from being uniformly displayed all over the whole surface of a screen, thus causing image quality defects. Therefore, an arrangement of a column spacer to maintain a uniform cell gap throughout the whole surface of the upper and lower substrates is desired.